Conventional audio processing devices use a fixed and predetermined (hardwired) configuration to interconnect various processing components such as filter components, delay components, sample rate converters (SRC), and a Digital Signal Processor (DSP). However, such a configuration may result in the inability to perform certain algorithms that require connecting the processing components in a different fashion than the hardwired configuration allows. It may also create communication “bottlenecks” as the various processing components can only communicate with each other via the DSP, if they can communicate at all. The DSP thus functions as a hub through which all data is communicated even if the DSP is not required to process the data. Additionally, a hardwired configuration often results in wasted processing power, since a signal always passes through a particular processing component even if the algorithm does not require that component. And if an algorithm requires more processing elements than the hardwired configuration provides, the algorithm cannot be performed. It will thus be appreciated that such a configuration may inhibit device performance.